gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestrian Adventure
''Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestrian Adventure ''is a crossover game between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog. It plays like ''Sonic Adventure ''with the free-roaming and each character has his/her own playstyle. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Special Abilities: Spin Dash, Homing Attack Gameplay Style: Speeding through levels Rainbow Dash Special Abilities: Flight Gameplay: Speeding through levels Miles "Tails" Prower Special Abilities: Flight, Tail Whip Gameplay: Racing Twilight Sparkle Special Abilities: Flight, Magic Gameplay: Racing Knuckles the Echidna Special Abilites: Gliding, Punching, Digging Gameplay: Hunting for pieces of the Master Emerald Applejack Special Abilities: Kicking, Digging, Bucking Gameplay: Hunting for shards of the Elements of Harmony Amy Rose Special Abilities: Piko Piko Hammer Gameplay: Beat em' Up Pinkie Pie Special Abilities: Party Cannon, Teleportation Gameplay: Beat em' Up Cream the Rabbit Special Abilities: Flight, Spin Dash Gameplay: Use chao to get through levels (Think Pikmin meets Sonic Adventure) Fluttershy Special Abilities: Flight, Stare Gameplay: Use animals to get through levels (Think Pikmin meets Sonic Adventure) Blaze the Cat Special Abilities: Fire attacks, Hovering, Boost Gameplay: Stealth (Think simplified Metal Gear Solid) Rarity Special Abilities: Picks up more than one item at once Gameplay: Stealth (Think simplified Metal Gear Solid) Shadow and Silver Abilities: Guns, Vehicles, Telekinesis, Spindash, Homing Gameplay: A 3D version of ''Knuckles' Chaotix ''(except you can switch like in Sonic Heroes) Derpy and Dinky Special Abilities: Flight, Vehicles, Magic (Note: If you run at top speed for 10 seconds as Derpy, she falls, which can hurt enemies, although it can slow you down) Gameplay: A 3D Version of ''Knuckles' Chaotix ''(except you can switch like in Sonic Heroes) Stages Station Square *Station Boardwalk (Sonic, Rainbow, Knuckles, Tails, Rarity, Fluttershy) *Turbulence Speedway (Sonic, Amy, Cream, Derpy and Dinky, Blaze) *Sea Gate (Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight, Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky) *Hilly Heights (Applejack, Sonic, Pinkie, Rarity) *Emerald Highway (Sonic, Rainbow, Silver and Shadow, Blaze) *Sewer Depths (Rainbow,Applejack, Knuckles, Amy, Fluttershy, Twilight) Ponyville *Ponyville Rooftops (Rainbow, Twilight, Cream, Amy, Shadow and Silver) *Underground Ruins (Twilight, Sonic, Knuckles, Pinkie, Blaze) *Medow Mania (Derpy and Dinky, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy) *Sweet Apple Acres (Cream, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sonic) *Mine Maze (Tails, Twilight, Knuckles, Applejack, Amy, Pinkie Pie, Cream, Fluttershy, Blaze, Rarity, Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky) *Crisis Ponyville (Sonic, Tails, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Shadow and Silver, Blaze) Mystic Ruins *Wildlife Reserve (Fluttershy, Cream, Sonic, Rarity, Amy) *Sand Hill (Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) *Ruin Labryinth (Knuckles, Fluttershy, Derpy and Dinky) *Red Canyon (Rainbow, Tails, Blaze, Shadow and Silver) *Crimson Volcano (Sonic, Twilight, Rarity, Derpy and Dinky) *Hydrocity Ruins (Cream, Rainbow, Amy, Knuckles) Cloudsdale *Heavenly Hills (Sonic, Rarity, Rainbow, Blaze) *Cloudsdale Dai-Heights (Rainbow, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Silver) *Upper Cloudsdale (Rainbow, Knuckles, Blaze, Cream) *Weather Factory (Fluttershy, Derpy and Dinky, Tails, Twilight) *Rainbow Falls (Sonic, Shadow and Silver, Cream, Blaze) *Hightop Mountains (Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie) Egg Trojan *Lower Deck (Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Shadow and Silver) *Eggship UNUS (Cream, Applejack, Amy, Twilight) *Inner System (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Derpy and Dinky) *Virtual Equestria (Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Knuckles, Applejack, Amy, Pinkie Pie, Cream, Fluttershy, Blaze, Rarity, Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky) *Eggship DUO MILLIA QUAD (Fluttershy, Tails, Blaze, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow) *Rainbow Factory (Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Knuckles, Applejack, Amy, Pinkie Pie, Cream, Fluttershy, Blaze, Rarity, Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky) Everfree Forest *Everfree Forestry (Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Tails) *Gusty River (Blaze, Sonic, Twilight, Amy) *Discorded City (Sonic, Rainbow, Knuckles, Pinkie Pie, Shadow and Silver) *Royal Ruin (Knuckles, Blaze, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie) *Tree of Harmony (Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Knuckles, Applejack, Amy, Pinkie Pie, Cream, Fluttershy, Blaze, Rarity, Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky) *Everfree Mountains (Rainbow, Knuckles, Blaze, Derpy and Dinky, Cream, Shadow and Silver, Twilight) Other *Sky Chase Act 1 (Sonic and Tails) *Sky Chase Act 2 (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) *Sky Chase Act 3 (Twilight Sparkle) *Blue Spheres (Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Blaze) *Pegasus Hammer (Amy) *Hedgehog Cannon (Pinkie) Bosses *Twilight Sparkle (Knuckles, Derpy and Dinky) *Knuckles (Twilight Sparkle) * Allicorn Mech (Knuckles) *Egg Machine (Derpy and Dinky) *Lyra Heartstrings (Sonic and Tails) *Mane 6 #1 (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze) *Anthros #1 (Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity) *Water Robot (Cream, Fluttershy, Rainbow) *Egg Boat (Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky) *Octavia and DJ Pon-3 (Blaze, Tails, Cream, Amy) *Shadow and Silver (Derpy and Dinky) *Derpy and Dinky (Twilight, Sonic) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Twilight, Derpy and Dinky) *Mane 6 #2 (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream) *Anthros #2 (Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy) *Egg Saturn (Sonic, Tails, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight) *Egg Holigram (Shadow and Silver, Derpy and Dinky, Rainbow, Sonic, Twilight, Tails, Amy) *P.E.G.A.S.U.S Device (Super forms of all characters) Guns *RPG *Pistol *Plasma Gun *Shotgun *Machine Gun Vehicles *Motorcycle *Car *Horse and Buggy *Tank *Wagon *Army Car Magic System The Magic System is a special system that Twilight Sparkle and Dinky Hooves have. You spend experience on moves. You can also level up moves. However, you can run out of energy within a level. These moves are: *Levitation *Extra Health *Butterfly Wings (Dinky Only) *Cutie Mark Change *Boost *Spin Dash *Lasers *Wing Whip (Twilight Only) *Growing in size or shrinking Super Forms Super Sonic - Invincible, Jumps higher, Runs faster Rainbow-Powered Rainbow Dash - Invincible, Runs faster, infinite flight Super Tails - Invincible, has 4 flickies following him to attack enemies Rainbow-Powered Twilight Sparkle - Invincible Super Knuckles - Invincible, Runs faster, climbs faster Rainbow-Powered Applejack - Invincible Super Amy - Invincible, runs as fast as Sonic Rainbow-Powered Pinkie - Invincible, can fly Super Cream - Invincible, infinite flight, attracts rings Rainbow-Powered Fluttershy - Invincible, flys better, runs faster Burning Blaze - Invincible Rainbow-Powered Rarity - Invincible, can break through metal boxes Super Shadow - Invincible, Jumps higher, Runs faster Super Silver - Invincible, Runs faster Angellic Derpy - Invincible, hurts enemies from a distance Allicorn Dinky - Can fly (but at a really low strength,) and faster than Super Sonic. Story (Again, I SUCK at story) Eggman, after his last defeat, has been studying a country nearby South Island: Equestria. He wanted to harness the power of the Weather Factory. Knowing that Sonic would stop him Eggman then traveled to Equestria to tell them that anthropomorphic creatures would come to conquest them. All the ponies questioned him, untill Princess Twilight Sparkle found pictures of anthropomorphic creatures enslaving ponies. In this, the Mane 6 researched them, and they went off to the island where anthros live. He then split the elements of harmony As he would know that they would wait to see if they attack, to speed up the attacks, he used a pony mech to destroy the Master Emerald. This would make Knuckles, the gullible fool he is, blame the Equestrians, and the rumor spreads. He also tried to capture Dinky Hooves, the child of local cross-eyed pony Derpy Hooves to turn her into a badnik. However, Derpy found Dinky and rescued her. As a side affect of her partially being turned into a badnik, she gets connected to Derpy. Likewise, that also happened to Shadow and Silver, execpt they think that Eggman and the ponies are behind it. For what? So Eggman can turn Cloudsdale into Eggmanland with the power of the weather factory and the Elements of Harmony. Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossover Category:Internet Category:Internet Memes Category:Memes Category:Platformer Category:3D Platformer Category:VG Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Games